Estranho Reencontro
by AdyGleek
Summary: Rachel e Quinn são melhores amigas,Quinn trabalha como uma famosa fotografa e Rachel um grande estrela de Broadway,o que acontece quando seus antigos amigos aparecem derrepente e descobrem sobre a amizade delas? Irá se tornar algo mais forte? FutureFic.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn estava saindo de mais uma sessão fotográfica bem sucedida! Ela havia ganhado vários prêmios de fotografia e arte no decorrer dos anos de sua carreira como fotógrafa profissional. Sua vida estava bem resolvida,emprego dos sonhos, salário gordo,amigos perfeitos,tudo que faltava era resolver uma sensação estranha na barriga quando se aproximava de uma certa morena. Mas isso poderia ficar para depois.

Mas o fato foi que Quinn não poderia estar mais surpresa em encontrar seus antigos colegas do glee club na saída do estúdio de fotografia.

"Meu deus,se não é Quinn Fabray! Você está fabulosa querida!" Kurt Hummel,o único garoto gay do glee club e agora um grande estilista,dono da marca 'KH&M' fundada com sua melhor amiga Mercedes, foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

"K-Kurt?O-o que vocês todos estão fazendo aqui,agora?" Disse a fotografa olhando para o relógio,

-_Droga,_-pensou-_Eu deveria estar no teatro agora,a Rach e o Jes vão me matar...-_

"Nossa,que maneira legal de nos receber senhorita famosa." Antes que ela pudesse reagir ao comentário do pai da sua filha uma certa latina já tinha feito isso por ela de um jeito bem prático.

"Cala a boca Puckerman."

"Puckerman me aquele filme que o cara dança na chuva... Eu prefiro cachorro-quente." Já acostumados com a atitude da dançarina ninguém comentou nada, mas a verdadeira razão do silencio é que todos sabiam que a policial latina não iria gostar muito se alguém criticasse sua namorada.

"Britt, San...Puck, " Apesar de estar com saudades Quinn ainda queria saber o que seus antigos amigos estavam fazendo na porta de seu estúdio.

"Respondendo a pergunta inicial querida,eu e Mercedes tivemos a brilhante ideia de marcar um jantar com todos os membros do Glee Club, para vermos como todos estavam, o que todos haviam conquistado. Mas ai percebemos que não tínhamos o contacto de ninguém. Então estamos nessa 'busca' por todos,só faltava você a Rachel."

"M-mas como você acharam todos?" Era quase impossível achar todos em apenas algumas horas.

"Google. Você não tem ideia do que esse site pode fazer!" Artie respondeu de imediato.

"E falou o cientista brilhante." Agora foi a vez de Finn. O antigo quarterback e o lead masculino do clube de coral havia se tornado um piloto de aviões para a mais famosa companhia aérea,Emirates "Sério gente,eu tenho um voo amanhã,dá pra ir rápido?"

"Voltando,foi um pouco difícil achar você,o que nos salvou foi você ter decidido trabalhar em um estudio fixo,agora a Rachel,não encontramos nada desse momento,esperamos que um daqueles fan clubes malucos teria a localização recente dela mas com tantos paparazis e shows ela tem que mudar de estúdio e teatro toda hora, e a casa dela é secreta." Nada que Quinn não soubesse.

"Bom então eu levo vocês lá."

"Hmm,você sabe onde a Rachel tá?"

"Claro."

-/_flashback_/-

"Ai droga."

"Quinn Fabray?"

"..."

Quinn estava no começo de sua carreira como fotografa e quando contrataram ela para tirar fotos de um musical a loira aceitou imediatamente,com a esperança de encontrar uma morena baixinha.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui?"

" fotos? Tirando _suas _fotos?"

"Ahhh você é a nova fotografa!"

"Não me diga! O seu director falando 'Dêem as boas vindas para a nova fotografa Quinn Fabray' significa que eu sou a nova massagista."

"Calma garota" Jesse levantou as mãos num gesto de desistência "Eu não estava aqui quando o Carl te apresentou por isso não ouvi."

"Desculpa é que eu... Esperava encontrar outra pessoa." Disse mirando o chão tentando esconder a tristeza em sua voz.

"Eu notei o jeito que você olhava a Rach quando eu entrei pro _New Directions... _E me chame de Jesse,por favor." Disse ele estendendo a mão.

"Era tão obvio assim?" Tudo o que a loira queria fazer agora era rir " Quero dizer, o jeito que eu olhava pra ela?"

l"Ahaam,eu notei no primeiro dia. Mas não passou despercebido o jeito que ela olhava para você"

"Ela não olhava de nenhum jeito para mim,talvez apenas com desprezo." Deu uma pausa e levou uma mão aos seus cabelos loiros,tirando alguns que haviam caído em seu rosto. "Deus,eu fui tão má para ela. Eu não sei como,"

Quinn foi obrigada a parar quando ouviu aquela voz angelical, da qual sentiu muita falta.

"Nossa Jes virou hetero agora," O estômago de Quinn começou a embrulhar,ela estava tendo aquela sensação que ela não tinha a 4 anos "Quem é el... Quinn?"

"Rachel... Oi."


	2. Chapter 2

_Obrigada pelas reviwens gente! *o*_

_Estou tão feliz que tem bastante fics em portugues agora! Eu quero muito conhecer ou falar com algum fã de Faberry,todos os meus amigos só são fãs de Finchel e isso me deixa um pouco deprimida..._

_Então se alguem quiser deixar msn ou twitter fiquem a vontade!_

_Bom,essa historia é uma das muitas que eu fico imaginando já a um tempo. Como Faberry é o primeiro par lésbico que eu gosto (não homosexual porque eu já gostava de Kinn e alguns outro fora de Glee antes) eu fiquei um pouco supressa pelo meu vicio por elas, mas vamos lá. É a Quinn e a Rachel,dá pra ver que ela são tipo completamente gays uma para outra. Tipo,a Quinn é totalmente pressed lemon..._

_Anyway,espero que gostem do capitulo! _

-O que você tá fazendo aqui?-perguntou ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Ah,eu sou a nova fotógrafa- falei suavemente dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

-Ah é,pra ela você é mansinha,comigo você já ergue as sua garras,rawr.- fez um gesto de garras com as duas mãos enquanto se dirigia a mim,e esse foi um ato que eu não pude deixar dar risada,nem Rachel.

-Bom,estou vendo que você mudou bastante Quinn,tanto de aparência quanto de personalidade.-Dessa vez Rachel me mostrou aquele sorriso lindo que ela tem. "Pera ai,sorriso lindo? Você tá ficando maluca Quinn..." Pensei e voltei a me concentrar nos dois atores que estavam na frente.

- Espero que sim! - dei uma risada – Eu era muito... Imatura e insegura. Eu não conseguia ser eu mesma, apenas no que os outros esperassem que eu fosse. –olhei para baixo em momento – E eu vejo que vocês também mudaram bastante... –

-É verdade,eu não saio mais por ai jogando ovos nas pessoas – sorriu e cutucou Rachel,que estava com _aquele_ sorriso. "Droga,porque ela faz eu me sentir assim"

-E eu agradeço muito por isso Jes!- deu uma risada alta – E também aprecio que não saia um slushie da sua câmera enquanto estivermos fotografando Quinn.- Falou no mesmo tom de brincadeira que usou com Jesse.

-Vou tentar me segurar Rachel. – Rimos juntas e depois nós duas ficamos trocando olhares com sorrisos bobos no rosto.

-Então,temos 10 minutos ainda! Vou deixar vocês fazerem um _catch up- _Jesse disse me olhando com uma expressão maliciosa e saiu com o sorrisinho no rosto "Nota mental,matar o depois do shot"

-Hmm,nunca imaginei que você seria uma fotografa Quinn. – Rachel disse se sentando e fazendo um gesto para um me sentar do seu lado.

-Na verdade nem eu. – eu falei olhando para baixo – Se eu nunca tivesse acordado para a vida eu seria uma médica ou uma advogada infeliz por ai. – ela colocou a mão no meu ombro um pouco hesitante.

- Porque? –

- Porque meu pai queria que eu fosse. Ele jamais me deixaria ser fotografa, ele falaria que isso não era emprego e que eu estaria desonrando a nossa família, mesmo fotografar sendo a minha paixão. – dei um sorriso triste e ela me abraçou. Confesso que fiquei muito surpresa com o ato dela, mas gostei muito e retribui.

-Então ainda bem que você acordou para vida né? – ela falou ainda me abrasando.

- É, ainda bem. – sussurei.

- Wow, ou vocês são muito sociáveis ou foi amor a primeira vista. – nos separamos do abraço constrangidas e olhamos para ver de quem veio essas palavras.

-Que susto Paul. – era o diretor

-Calma meninas e estava brincando,vamos fazer o shot Quinn? – Me levantei rápido e virei um pouco a cara para impedir a Rachel de ver que eu estava corando.

-Claro, ver se está tudo pronto. – Tentei ir mas uma mão me parou.

-Hm, Quinn, é que hoje não é o dia do meu shot e eu estava pensando se você queria sair comigo no final. – Ela levantou a cabeça e começou a falar mais rápido – Quero dizer,não só comigo, com o Cast, tipo, com gente...muita gente!- ri e dei o meu melhor sorriso para ela.

-Calma Rach eu entendi,e sim. Eu adoraria sair com vocês- me segurei para não falar 'você'

-Legal! Então agente se encontra... – ela olhou para o BlackBerry que ela tinha na mão – ás 6:00 no Starbucks?-

-Tá ótimo! Então até daqui a pouco-

-Ok,até- ela deu denovo _aquele_ sorriso e se virou,eu estremeci um pouco e agradeci mil vezes a Deus que ela já havia ido quando isso aconteceu. Nisso também fui para o estúdio.

_-/Fim do flashback/-_

- Uau,você perdeu contato com todo mundo e continuou falando só com a _Man Hands_? E ainda por cima é _amiga_ dela?- Santana me deu um olhar de surpresa assim como todos.

-Santana,nós não estamos mais na escola por isso não há mais razão para você ficar chamando ela assim,e sim algum problema?- falei dando um olhar reprovador para ela e para todos.

-Vocês namoram?- Quase cuspi o café que estava bebendo quando ouvi a pergunta da Brittany. Bom,eu não cuspi mas engasguei.

-Droga,não né Britt. Quepergunta... – Falei batendo devagar na minha garganta e tentando não corar.

- Sei,agora chega de papo,temos pouco tempo! Nós leve até a Rachel então Quinn. – Kurt disse checando seu iPhone e mostrando algo nele para Mercedes logo depois.

-Claro,peguem seu carros e me sigam.-

-Gary,pode liberar esses dois carros atrás de mim ok?- abaxei o vidro e apontei para o carro do Kurt e para o carro do Puck.

-Pode deixar Q.- ele abriu o portão do estúdio e nós me seguiram e estacionaram os carros do lado do meu.

-Ok,pessoal deixem ai e vamos, mas se eles estiverem ensaiando não fazem barulho ou eles expulsão vocês.- falei saindo do carro e me dirigindo para o estúdio 9 fazendo um gesto para eles me seguirem.

-Uau,muito confortante. –Puck reclamou

-Eles já começaram Rob?- perguntei para o guarda da porta principal.

-Já Q, a Rach tá meio nervosa por que você não chegou antes. Ele tá pensando que você bateu o carro ou ele explodiu e mais algumas coisas desse gênero... – Dei uma risadinha e coloquei a mão na porta

-Awww ela nunca muda! Vou lá tá, eles tão comigo. – eu já senti alguns olhares confusos vindos detrás, mas ignorei.

-Ok. – Todos entraram e a Rach e o Jes estavam já saindo do palco.

- Rachel Barbra Berry,eu vou te matar. – eu gritei em um tom de brincadeira e ela olhou em minha direção – eu estava dormindo tranquilamente quando essa coisa não parava de tocar! – dei uma risada e tirei o celular dela da minha bolsa.

-Ahá! – ela disse apontando para o Jes – eu SABIA que ninguém tinha roubado!-

-Não sabia não,você ficou super desesperada quando eu disse eu aquele barman tinha roubado! – ele disse dando risada e o sorriso dela caiu.

-Eu estava atuando, eu sou uma atriz eu atuo- eles continuaram vindo em nossa direção e eu comecei a andar até a eles também,deixando nossos ex-colegas atrás e super confusos .

-Não estava não,é bem capaz de você ter acreditado mesmo e feito um drama total- eu falei segurando ela pela cintura.

-Até você? Isso é uma conspiração! – eu e o Jes começamos a rir como dois condenados.

-Cara, a Berry, o e a Q. Uau. – rolei meus olhos para Puck de novo e percebi meus dois melhores amigos estavam confusos .

- Olha quem apareceu hoje de manhã no meu estúdio. – Abracei a Rach por trás e ela segurou minhas mãos sorrindo.

-Acho que ele são quem eu estou pensando que eles são... – Rach disse sorrindo para eles,mas é claro que ela não usou o _meu_ sorriso.

- O elenco de _How I Met Your Mother_! OMG! – Jes começou a pular de brincadeira causando um ataque de risos geral

-A quanto tempo gente!- Rach falou séria.

-É verdade querida. Como você mudou! Como o seu guarda-roupa mudou! Estou tão orgulhoso- Kurt quebrou o silencio e colocou as mãos no proprio rosto enquanto falava,com um expresão de surpresa.

-É...-

-Nossa a Berry respondeu apenas com uma sílaba? Em que mundo estamos?-Esse comentário de Puck rendeu mais uma rolada de olhos da minha parte e uma risada dos demais,incluindo a Rach.

-Você não mudou nada Noah.-

-É,eu tou sabendo.-

-Gente,nós vamos perder as reservas,vamos logo.- Finn falou olhando para o relogio em seu pulso.

-Ok,o Finn tem razão.É só me seguirem com os carros pessoal.-Kurt e Mercedes começaram a recolher os casacos e mais algumas coisas que eu não sei direito o que eram dos bancos que haviam deixado enquanto os demais foram se dirigindo para a porta principal de estudio.

-Cara,a única coisa que me deixa mais surpresa que você e a Q não param de ficar se tocando e se agarrando, - o cometario da Latina fez nos duas corarmos claramente,mas nenhuma quebrou o contato de nossas peles. – é que a a Berry ainda fala com o . Ele não, tipo, te enganou,fingiu gostar de você porque sua 'mãe' mandou e te deu uma ovada?-Eu ri,porque foi exatamente o que eu pensei quando soube que a Rach e o Jes eram inseparaveis.

-É verdade,mas todos merecem uma segunda chance. –eu sei que ela se reveriu a mim e a todos presentes também

-Entendi,isso quer dizer que vocês namoram agora?- Rach ficou um pouco agitada em meus braços e se apressou em dizer.

-Que isso,o Jes é gay.-


End file.
